


Five

by missherly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missherly/pseuds/missherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small shift in weight, a curse, and a tight grip on the edge of the desk told him to continue, and he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> (Slightly unrealistic sex for the purpose of smut. You gotta work up to this stuff!)

One.

One finger, just large enough to brush against the insides of his walls. A tease, preparing the flesh for more to come with every sticky thrust. He didn’t really enjoy the feeling of being full of something other than the tall man behind him, but it was entirely necessary for what he had planned out. The finger using this preparation as an opportunity to explore its surroundings before The Captain becomes demanding. Each poke and prod of the digit turning switches on inside Levi he didn’t know he had, sending tiny shocks of electric pleasure through his pelvis and down into his cock. The fire is ignited and can only grow into an unstoppable inferno.

 

Two.

A familiarity. Fingernails making themselves known. The pair is more hasty this time, searching the warm and greedy walls for their prize. A loud gasp escapes from the mouth so desperately trying to hold back the location of his inner weaknesses, giving The Commander permission to claim his found treasure. Gentle touches against his prostate bring him into a rhythm of stifled yips at each brief contact. The contact is too brief for his liking, so he pushes back into the touch, moaning at the intensifying pleasure building up in his cock. A selfish hand moves down the smooth surface it had been bracing itself on to grasp at his length, but is pulled back to its original position and is told to behave by a stern voice. It reluctantly obeys as Erwin’s fingers continue their assault on him.

 

Three.

Sharp moans and writhing hips give way to white knuckles and desperate gasps into the hardwood of the desk under him. Levi’s spine curves up into an impossible shape, giving himself to Erwin to do with as he sought fit. The trio pushed in deeper, dragging out every beautiful sound they could from the quivering man under him. Loud incomprehensible pleas to fuck him faster have no affect on the pace already set by his superior. As much as he wanted to pull his fingers out and replace them with something aching for attention, he had other plans for the smaller man. Slowing their assault down to an agonizing stop, the fingers waited for their signal to continue. A small shift in weight, a curse, and a tight grip on the edge of the desk told him to continue, and he did.

 

Four.

The unexpected addition turned Levi’s breath violent, whistling through gritted teeth with each careful movement made by the owner of the offending digits. An unaccustomed and mostly unpleasant tightness from the knuckles tentatively pushing past the taut ring of muscle, drowning the pleasure momentarily under a heavy pressure. Fingers moving independently now, finding those sensitive places again to mask over the pain obviously displayed on his captain's face. Hisses melted back into moans, struggling to form the words to reassure the other that it felt good again. Slowly but surely, a pace was set around those big knuckles. Each thrust pushed him more and more towards the edge, but his hunger to devour The Commander’s fist is his only focus. Permission in the form of a name was repeated in between heavy breaths to give him more, his body betraying his every rational thought warning him that he might tear open.

 

Five.

A silent scream falls from Levi’s lips. No amount of lube could have prepared him for the searing pain mixed with pleasure. It was a dangerous mix, one that the smaller man could get used to. His voice gone and only able to choke out a small whimper, the remaining finger pushed itself deeper inside him past the final joint and slid to a halt just above the wrist. His Commander’s entire hand is inside of him. With not much room to move around, Erwin simply twists his wrist from side to side letting his knuckles scrape against his Captain's inner walls. Levi’s vision starts to blur, choking out what are supposed to be obscenities in response to each movement. He’s so close to his orgasm. In an attempt to shift his weight to get a better angle on Erwin’s fist he slips, falling back against the large hand, Erwin’s thumb pushing into his prostate, sending him over the edge. Levi’s ass tightens splendidly around the fist inside of him and he throws his head back, almost giving himself whiplash from the intensity of it. Blurry vision turns white as he comes hard onto the desk with a strangled cry of The Commander’s name, covering the official documents that were never moved from the desk with his come.


End file.
